Mr Gold takes Manhattan
by theevilregal
Summary: Emma helps Mr. Gold get used to modern technologies as they travel to find his son. When they find Bae, things get a little complicated... NOT A GOLDEN SWAN FIC (fic includes discussion of Swan Queen).
1. Gold goes to the airport

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" he snarled at the man prodding him. "Watch where you stick that thing."

The TSA agent just shook his head. "Stand still, sir."

"It's fine, Gold," Emma said from behind him.

"But this man keeps waving a plastic stick in place in places I do not want a plastic stick to go."

"Sir, if you do not stand still, we will have a problem," the TSA agent said, holding Mr. Gold's arms up. Mr. Gold felt exposed. He didn't understand the airport, and felt naked without his cane. He had his cane tucked away in his bag- Emma had said that the security wouldn't let him use it.

Mr. Gold stopped fighting the TSA agent and said, "Sorry."

The agent finished checking Mr. Gold for concealed weapons, and Mr. Gold went to the conveyor belt to pick up his belongings. He put on his shoes, but without his cane to help him stand, he slipped in his attempt to stand back up again.

"Hey, careful. We can't have you injured before our big journey, now can we?" asked Emma, catching him and standing him up again.

He nodded and Emma added, "Right, well. Need anything before we get on the plane?"

He looked around. "There's a book shop over there. Could we pop in?"

"Sure, though you've already got like six heavy books in that bag of yours."

"These are to help us track Bae."

"They're guide books."

"And?" Mr. Gold looked annoyed. "Are you questioning my plan?"

"No, I just don't think you need all that. It's just going to weigh you down. We can use the maps on our phones."

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. "I don't trust those gadgets. Too unpredictable. What I trust is a good book."

They walked to the book shop, where Emma thumbed through the candy selection as Mr. Gold headed straight for the fantasy novels. He picked up a book called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Emma," he called. "Have you heard of this one?"

Emma laughed, "Are you joking? Everyone's heard of "Harry Potter." He's the wizard boy with the scar. You haven't?"

"Don't mock me, Ms. Swan. I've been stuck in the same small town for 28 years. Forgive me if my popular culture knowledge is a little stilted."

"Sorry, but, it's a good book. It's got a lot of magic in it. Hey, maybe Harry even exists in Fairytale Land or something."

"Haven't heard of him, so I doubt it."

He went up to the counter to pay for the book. Before the charges were rung up, Emma threw a couple of magazines down on the counter.

"You read that trash?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Look, I haven't seen a new copy of Vogue since I came to Storybrooke."

"Fine, whatever you want. Fill your mind with trash."

They left the book shop and went to the gate. Emma patted Mr. Gold on the back. "You look nervous. Don't be. I'm sure Baelfire will be happy to see you."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Mr. Gold said. He looked out of the window and stared at the airplanes. "I've never been on one of these things before."

"Oh," Emma laughed. "An airplane? It's fine. It's like riding a big bus, or something."

"But how do I trust it to stay in the air?"

"Science," Emma said.

"Right, well the last 'scientist' I ever met was Dr. Frankenstein. Forgive me if I'm a little wary of scientific advancements."

Emma smiled, "It's fine. They give you little drinks and you can watch stupid TV shows or read your book. The flight will be over in no time. It's only an hour anyway."

Mr. Gold took a deep breath. The lady at the gate announced that the flight was about to begin boarding. "You'll be fine," Emma said.


	2. Gold rides an Airplane

Mr. Gold fastened his seat-belt. "Why are these seats so close together? I feel cramped, Ms. Swan. And I don't like feeling cramped."

Emma patted his hand, reassuringly. "It's a short flight. Some flights are twelve hours, you have nothing to complain about."

Emma reached into her bag and pulled out the Vogue she'd purchased in the book shop.

"Forgive me, Ms. Swan, but I've never pegged you for a fashion magazine type of girl."

"What, because of my addiction to leather jackets?"

"Maybe.'

Emma rolled her eyes, "Ok. You caught me."

"What?"

"I'm trying to impress someone."

Mr. Gold laughed. "By ditching the jackets in favor of..." he looked at the cover of the magazine and read a headline, "fun, flirty frocks?"

"No," Emma said. "I'm not switching to 'fun, flirty frocks.' I'm just trying to understand how all this fashion stuff works."

"For who, dearie?"

"You're going to laugh at me, Gold."

"Dearie, I need to hear a good love story. I need some cheering up. My love is lying in a hospital bed and has no idea who I am."

"Right," Emma patted his hand again. "I'm sorry about that.

"Please fasten your seat-belts in preparation for take-off. Turn off all of your electronics and put your seats in the proper upright position," said a flight attendant.

"Right, here we go," said Emma.

Gold gripped the armrests of his chair and his knuckles turned white. Emma patted his arm. "I don't trust these machines," he said.

"You sound like a grumpy old man," Emma said.

"I _am_ a grumpy old man," he said.

They were silent until the plane reached it' proper cruising altitude.

"My ears hurt," Mr. Gold said.

"It's just the air pressure," Emma said. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't like it. And these chairs are too tiny. And you said they'd bring drinks, I want one."

"Now you sound like a whiny baby," Emma said. She pointed to a picture in her Vogue magazine, "Have you ever heard of this lady?"

"No," he said. "Good gods, what is she wearing?"

"It's Lady Gaga," Emma laughed. "And she's wearing a dress made of meat."

"What is wrong with this world?"

"I don't know, Gold. I just don't know."

"Are there going to be people in dresses like that in New York?"

"No, of course not. She's a pop star. Everyday people don't dress like that"

"Ok." He paused, thought for a second, then said. "Ms. Swan, you were in the middle of telling me about your love interest when we were rudely interrupted by the take-off. Who is this love, dearie?"

"Oh, no one."

"Ms. Swan, I could read your mind if I wanted too, you might as well tell me."

Emma tried to scoot an inch away from him, but the tiny seat kept her close. "You can read minds?"

"Don't you remember what I did to Pongo?"

"Right." Emma looked freaked out. "Um, well. There's this person. I think we'd be good together, but I don't know. It's complicated."

"Dearie, spit it out."

"Um, well, I sort of, it's kind of like this, I don't. It's a little bit complicated. I sort of have a thing for Regina."

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrows. "Well, Ms. Swan, that's not quite the answer I was expecting. But, if she's going to end up with anyone, it might as well be the mother of her child."

Emma smiled, "See, that's what I think too. It'd be so perfect. We could have a family- her, me, and Henry."

"She's a dark character, though. I'd be careful. She used to be so innocent and sweet, but she changed. I saw her change."

"How?"

"I was her teacher. I taught her all the magic that she knows."

Emma looked shocked, "So, you're the reason she's so dangerous sometimes?"

"No, dearie. She's dark and dangerous because she's broken. I just taught her how to channel that energy. But, you seem like the kind of person who could put her back together again."

"I've never heard you have so much faith in love before."

"Someone has to get it right, dearie. Every relationship I've ever had has ended horridly. It'd be nice to see some young people get it right for once."

"Oh. Thanks. I'd love to see us get it right, but she seems a little closed off right now."

"We did just accuse her of murder," Mr. Gold explained.

"Right, well, the case was air-tight. Anyone would have believed it."

"We read the memory of a dog..."

Emma looked sheepish. "Fine, maybe not airtight.."

"Ms. Swan, you're not off to a good start."

"I know. I know. Maybe when we get back to Storybrooke I'll invite her over for dinner."

Mr. Gold laughed, "In your parents apartment?"

"Right." Emma tried to think of a good alternative. She couldn't invite Regina to Granny's, that was too public. But there weren't a lot of other good dining options in Storybrooke.

"You could go over to her house and cook."

"Did you just read my mind?" Emma asked, somewhat offended.

"No, dearie. Your body language is pretty readable."

"Right. Um. Well, I don't cook."

"Apparently, neither do the people on this airplane. What is this?" He picked up the bag that a flight attendant had just handed him.

"Salted nuts," said Emma. "Pretty standard airplane snack food."

"I don't like it," said Mr. Gold. "I really don't like it."

"You haven't even tasted it yet," Emma said, opening her own bag of salted cashews and peanuts. She put a couple in her mouth, and immediately spit them back out again.

"Charming."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Haha. You are so clever. But seriously, these are disgusting."

"I told you," said Mr. Gold. "Why would you trust food given to your 5,000 feet above the ground?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"We'll eat when we get off this thing." He was quiet for a moment, then said. "Ms. Swan, what does one do if one has to use the bathroom on this machine?"

Emma pointed to the back of the plane. "There are bathrooms back there, Gold. They are sort of tiny."

"How tiny?"

Emma laughed and said, "Very tiny."

Gold stood up, and the plane hit some turbulence. He slipped and landed on top of the lady in the next row.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said. She winked at him and said, "You can stay, you know."

"He's taken," said Emma. Realizing how possessive she sounded, she added, "Not by me. We aren't together. He has a girlfriend. She's cool."

The lady turned away, and Mr. Gold continued down the aisle. The bathroom was much smaller than he expected. There was barely any room and it stank.

"This won't do," he said, and with a cloud of purple smoke, he made the bathroom smell like old books (his favorite smell). He waved his hands in front of the mirror, and an image of a woman appeared.

"Belle," he whispered. He couldn't see her face, she was hidden behind a book. She was still sitting in the hospital bed. After a moment, someone entered the room and Belle put down the book.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" said a silky voice.

Gold felt his heart stop, "Regina," he muttered. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you."

Regina was dressed as a nurse.

"I'm doing well," said Belle. "Can I go soon?"

"Yes," said Regina, "I just have to ask you a few questions first."

"Ok."

"What do you remember about the night of the accident?"

"Well," Belle thought for a second. Her hand traced the cover of her book as she said, "There was a man with a gun, but he was hit by a car. There was another man, holding me."

Mr. Gold felt his heart stop.

"Did you know that man? The one that was holding you?" Regina asked, taking notes on a clipboard.

"No, but he kept calling me Belle. My name isn't Belle. I don't even know who Belle is."

"That's OK," said Regina.

"No," said Belle. "I want to know what he was talking about. He came in to my hospital room too. He wanted to know if I remembered a cup."

"Was it a chipped cup?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said Belle. "He said it was enchanted."

"Oh, did he now?"

"Yes. But that's not possible."

"No, dear, you're right. That's not possible."

Gold felt his heart sink to the floor.

Regina took some final notes on her clipboard, said, "Ok, you should be able to go soon," and left the room. Gold heard a knock at the bathroom door, so he cleared the mirror, and left the bathroom. There was a long line of people outside of it. "Sorry," he mumbled. He headed back to his seat.


	3. Gold sees New York

"Please fasten your seat-belts and prepare for landing," the flight attendant said as Mr. Gold stumbled back to his seat.

Emma looked up from her Vogue magazine. "What took you so long? Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know."

Mr. Gold sighed. "I was watching Belle."

"Excuse me? What? What do you mean you were 'watching Bell?'"

"In the mirror."

Emma looked confused, then realized that Mr. Gold meant he'd been using magic. "Wait, hold up. I thought we agreed that there would be no magic in places where you could be seen?"

"Ms. Swan, I highly doubt anyone was watching me in the bathroom."

"Still, no more, ok?"

He snorted, "Fine."

Emma was quiet for a moment, then said, "But what did you see?"

"She was still in the hospital. Regina came in and was asking her what she remembered."

"Did Belle remember anything?"

"Just the crazy man with the teacup."

"Wait, you showed her that chipped cup?"

Mr. Gold looked as if he were going to cry, so Emma took his hand in hers. She was surprised by the amount of emotion this normally closed off man was showing. "I brought it to the hospital to try and bring back her memory," he said. "She threw it against the wall. It shattered."

"Oh, Gold, I'm so sorry." Emma had never seen him look so broken. It scared her, to see such a powerful man crumble like this.

"That was the one thing I had that got me through those twenty-eight cursed years. I'd look at it, remember Belle, and be happy. I know you say you love Regina, and I'm alright with that, but she has done things that I cannot forgive, like locking my beloved Belle up for the entirety of the curse."

Emma frowned, "Regina has done many things that we can't easily forgive, but I do believe that she's trying to be better. I want her to be better."

"She's a lot like her mother," Mr. Gold said.

"You knew Cora?"

"Knew her, yes. I was her teacher."

"Prepare for landing," a flight attendant said over the loudspeaker.

Mr. Gold looked out the window. "We're approaching the ground rather quickly, don't you think?"

"This is normal, Gold. It'll be fine."

Mr. Gold gripped the armrests of his chair as the airplane gently landed on the ground.

"See?" Emma said. "We did it. You did it."

"I don't like these flying machines. Whoever invented them was a maniac. People aren't meant to fly."

"But they're meant to spy on each other with mirrors?" Emma joked. "I think we both still have a lot to learn about each other's worlds."

"Yes," Mr. Gold agreed. "For example, why are there so many tall buildings on the island we just flew over?"

Emma giggled, "That's Manhattan."

"That's the city we're supposed to find my son in? It's gigantic. How are we supposed to do that?"

"Deep breaths, Gold, deep breaths. You've got that tracking spell, remember?" She didn't like seeing Mr. Gold panic. He was becoming more and more nervous as the day went on.

"Right, the tracking spell. I forgot."

"You're just anxious. It's all going to turn out just fine."

They exited the plane and walked through the airport, to the taxi line.

"Why is this airport so different from the one in Maine? It's so much bigger and there are so many more people."

Emma pointed to a picture of Manhattan on the wall, "It's a much bigger city. Storybrooke could fit on one block here."

They got in a taxi. The driver asked them where they wanted to go, and Emma gave the name of a hotel in the center of the city. They drove in silence until they reached Central Park.

"Is that the famous park?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Yes."

"It's so big."

"Yes, it is."

They drove under the tunnel through the center of the park. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Welcome to New York," said the cab driver.

At the hotel, they encountered a slight problem.

"Ms. Swan, there's only one bed."

"We could get a second room," Emma suggested.

"That's ridiculous. I'll sleep on the floor."

"But, your leg," she protested. "Won't that hurt?"

He shrugged and she said, "I'll do it. Or I'll put those two armchairs together. I'll be fine."

Gold started fidgeting with the objects on the nightstand. He picked up the clock, pointed at the slot for an iPod and said, "What's this for?"

"It's an iPod doc." Emma saw his face turn from interest to confusion. "You've never seen an iPod? God, how closed off is Storybrooke anyway?"

"No new technologies in nearly thirty years."

"Regina never had anything new shipped in? Ever?"

"Never. Now, what's an iPod?"

Emma sat down on the bed next to him and pulled hers out of her backpack. "It's a little thingy that you put music on so that you can listen to your favorite songs wherever you go."

Mr. Gold tested the device. "That's brilliant," he said. He looked down at the screen. "This Bee-yon-see is really quite good."

"Beyonce? Wow, you really don't know much about the outside world at all."

Mr. Gold stood up, "Right, well. I think we should get started." He pulled out Bae's cloak and a vial of green liquid. He poured the liquid on the cloak and it started to glow.

"So," Emma said, staring at the glowing cloak. "We're just supposed to follow that and trust it takes us to the right place?"

"Yes."

Emma looked wary. "Have you ever used this particular spell before?"

"Yes, dearie, and I know it's going to work."

"Fine, but if anything in this plan goes wonky, you are magicking our asses back to Storybrooke faster than you can say 'Rumplestiltskin.'"

"I can say my name quite quickly, dearie."

"Right, um, bad example."

The cloak stopped glowing. Emma stood up, "What does that mean?"

"We have to start walking. When we go the right direction, it'll let us know."

They left the hotel and started going North. After a block, the cloak started to glow. They were in the middle of a large group of people on a sidewalk, and Emma realized they could all see the cloak.

"Hey, Gold, put it away," she whispered.

"What?"

"These people are going to be a little bit freaked out if they see magic."

Mr. Gold slipped the cloak into his jacket. It left a weird bulge, but Emma figured that a strangely shaped coat was better than giving New York their first show of real magic.

Mr. Gold said, "I'll feel it get warm when we have to change directions."

They walked several more blocks, then turned West. After a while, they turned North again. After two hours, Emma said, "Can we at least stop for food?"

"Are you always hungry, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes."

They stopped in a small diner. Emma ordered a hamburger and a milkshake. Mr. Gold ordered a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ow," Mr. Gold grabbed at the cloak. "It felt like the cloak was burning me."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, with her mouth full of hamburger.

"It either means that he is very close, or that we've gone off track."

"Great. That's super helpful. How do we tell the difference?"

"We keep walking."

They finished their food and started walking again. The cloak started to glow, indicating that they were on the right track again. When they were outside of an old looking apartment building, the cloak started to glow a bright orange.

"He's probably close," Emma said. "He's probably in this apartment building."

Mr. Gold stopped walking. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" he whispered.

Emma didn't know what to say. She thought it was entirely possible that the boy wouldn't want to see his father at all, but she didn't want to crush Gold's heart by telling him that.

"Ms. Swan," he said. "This may seem a strange request, but would you go see him first?"

"Really?" Emma asked. "Are you sure about that? He doesn't know me."

"He doesn't know me either."

Emma patted Mr. Gold on the back, "Of course he does, you're his father. He's your son."

"But the last time I saw him, I broke his heart."

"You can mend it, now."

Mr. Gold shook his head. "I want you to go first."

Emma nodded. "I'll bring him down. It could take a minute though- I have to explain why a strange lady is showing up at his apartment. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, come up."

Emma went in to the building. She saw a set of mailboxes, with names and apartment numbers listed. First, she checked for "Bealfire," but then realized that, of course, the boy wouldn't have kept that name in this world. Then, she checked under "Gold" just to see if there was any chance that he'd have the same name as his father, but there were no Gold's in the building. About to give up and go back to Mr. Gold, she saw the name Neal Cassidy.

"Shit."


	4. Finding Baelfire

Emma felt as if she were going to hurl. "Oh shit, shit, shit. This cannot be happening right now. This is not possible."

She leaned against the wall- she felt as if she might faint. "I can't do this. I really, really, really can't do this."

She didn't understand. How could Neal Cassidy be a part of this? How was it even possible that he might be Mr. Gold's long-lost son? And if he were, what would that mean for Henry? She had never wanted to see this man again, ever. After he left her in jail like that... "I can't do this."

"Are you feeling alright, Miss?" a man across the hallway asked.

Her body went numb. That was Neal.

As he walked closer to her, all she could think was, "No, stop moving, please. Stop moving. Stay over there. Oh god, let me disappear."

He stopped moving a few feet from her face. "Emma?"

"Hi," she let out weakly.

"Emma?" he asked again.

"Hi," she repeated.

He took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I, it's a long story." She couldn't find the words. How was she supposed to explain to Neal that he was the son of Rumpelstiltskin and the father of Snow White's grandchild?

"Did you come looking for me?" Neal asked.

Emma shook her head. "I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"What do you mean?" He gave her a weird look. "You came to _my_ apartment looking for someone else?"

"No, I was looking for-" she paused. She ran her hand along her face, thinking. "See, I came here with someone who's looking for a relative of his. I think maybe you know him."

"What?" He pointed to the chairs in the center of the lobby, "Do you want to sit down? You look a little dizzy."

Emma nodded and threw herself into the most comfortable armchair she could see. She took a deep breath, then said, "I came here with a guy who's looking for his son. I don't know his son's name, and neither does he. All we know is that this," she gestured to the building, "is where the son lives."

"Wait," Neal looked confused. "You think you found my dad?"

"If you happen to be missing one, then maybe."

Neal scratched his head and let out a heavy breath. "I haven't seen my father in years. Last time I saw him, he was practically on a different planet."

"What do you mean?"

"You might not believe me if I told you."

Emma laughed. "Try me."

"How well do you know the classic fairytales?"

Emma's eyes widened. "You have to meet this guy. He might not be your dad, but hear him out, OK?"

Neal nodded. "He's not crazy, is he?"

Emma laughed. "I'll leave that up to you." They stood up and she said, "I'll get him, you stay here."

Before she could leave, he grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey, Emma, I'm sorry."

She bit her lip and squinted.

"Really, I am."

She shook his hand off her wrist. "You left me in jail, Neal."

Throwing himself back on a chair, he said, "Look, somebody showed me something and I thought maybe it'd be best if I left you alone."

"What?"

"Look, I know about the curse."

Her silence confused him. "Hey, Emma? There is a curse, right? This wasn't all for nothing, right? There's a curse, isn't there?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah. There's a curse. It's broken now."

"Emma?" Mr. Gold entered the lobby, calling her name. He stopped walking he saw her staring at a nervous man with a shocked frown on her face. "What's going on? Is this-"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know."

Neal stood up and went over to Mr. Gold. He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Neal Cassidy."

"Hello," Mr. Gold said. Emma saw him pull the cloak out from under his jacket. It was glowing a violent shade of purple now. Mr. Gold's eyes widened. "Bae," he choked, as he pulled Neal into a hug.

"Hi, dad," Neal said.

Mr. Gold held Neal at arm's length and stared him in the eye. "You remember?"

Neal nodded.

"Oh, my boy, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have followed you."

"It's fine, papa."

"Neal? If you knew that your father was Rumpelstiltskin, why didn't you tell me?"

Mr. Gold let go of his son and turned to Emma, "What? You knew my son?

Emma sat back down. "Yeah, um, he's sort of like my ex-boyfriend." Emma thought the word "Henry" over and over, trying to communicate with Gold without speaking. She saw the look of understanding flash in Gold's eyes, and nodded.

Gold let out an excited, "oh!" and Neal said, "What?"

"Nothing," said Gold. He turned to Emma and said, "Really? Are you sure?"

Emma nodded, "Couldn't have been anyone else."

Neal looked at the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"You might want to sit down," said Emma. When Neal and Gold were both seated, she said, "I have a son."

"And?" said Neal.

"He's your son too."

"What? How? I, what, this, what, I... What?" Neal struggled to find the right words.

"I gave birth in jail."

Neal put a hand over his mouth and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"He's a great kid," said Mr. Gold.

"Did you raise him all by yourself?" Neal asked.

Emma shook her head, "I gave him up for adoption. A lovely woman named Regina adopted him and named him Henry. I met Henry again a few years ago. He came looking for me. Do you remember hearing about Queen Regina back in your land?"

Neal shook his head and Mr. Gold explained, "Though he doesn't look it, Bae is older than Regina. He left our world before Regina was Queen."

"Oh," Emma frowned. "You're pretty old, then." Neal nodded, and she continued. "Well, anyway, it turns out that someone from your world adopted Henry. When he found out about the whole curse thing-"

Mr. Gold cut her off, "Bea, you know about the curse?"

"Yes," Neal said. "Someone told me about it a long time ago. I figured you'd be there, I just wasn't allowed to come to you."

"Who told you?" Emma asked.

"Someone named August," he said. "He wanted to protect you."

Emma looked angry. "Protect me from what?"

"He said that you'd be able to break the curse and find your family if you went back to Storybrooke, but that I wasn't part of the plan. I had to stay behind, or you wouldn't have been able to complete your job. Something about true love, or something."

"True love?" asked Mr. Gold, then he thought about it... "Regina."

Neal's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"

Emma laughed. "I'm in love with a woman, Neal."

"Oh."

"She's the one who raised Henry," said Emma.

"Oh," Neal said again. "Well, I guess it sort of works out then. You two stay together with Henry, and maybe I'll get a chance to meet him?"

"Ok," said Emma. "But it's really up to Regina. I may be his biological mother, but she raised him. You can come to Storybrooke, if it's OK with Mr. Gold, or, um, your, um, dad. But, you can't see Henry until Regina says it's fine, OK?"

Neal nodded, and Mr. Gold said, "So, shall we go, then?"

"Let me just run up and do a few quick things. I have to make some calls, get off work and stuff."

Neal ran to the stairs and sprinted away. Mr. Gold sighed. "I can't believe we found him."

"_I_ can't believe that your _son_ is Henry's father. Or that of all the people I could have met outside Storybrooke, the one I had a child with was your son."

Mr. Gold laughed, "It's a weird world, Ms. Swan."


End file.
